1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of weightlifting and in particular relates to a device for preventing injury due to induced stress upon the lower back area of a weightlifter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been the prior practice of weightlifters to employ a single belt configuration when performing a heavy weightlifting exercise in order to prevent exaggerated arching of the back. However, it has been found that the single exercise belt arrangement is not satisfactory due to its failure to provide primary or full tension across the weightlifter's lower back and abdominal areas when heavy squats or overhead presses are being performed. This prior art shortcoming is deemed to be serious particularly when the exercise being conducted might place the spinal column in an endangered position. In addition, the prior art single belt configuration does not accommodate itself to varying torso dimensions of the weightlifter in the waist, and as a consequence, it is uncomfortable to wear when the various heavy exercises are being executed.
Another existing shortcoming of the prior art single belt arrangement is that it lacks versatility since it cannot be readily adapted when switching from heavy to light weightlifting moves. It is understood that when light exercises are being performed full tension is not required to be applied to the lower back area as in the case with heavy lifting.
It is also recognized that the prior art single weightlifter's support belt is deficient due to its propensity to stretch over long usage. Such stretching diminishes the amount of support supplied to the requisite muscle and skeletal areas and is obviously not beneficial to the user.
The lack of versatility, the inability to adjust to the varying dimensions of the weightlifter's waist area, the failure to apply a wide area of tension along the delicate back area and the tendency to stretch over time are prior art problems which are solved by the present invention.